


ndrv3 but the v stands for vine

by eternallyheartbeating



Category: New Dangan Ronpa V3: Everyone's New Semester of Killing
Genre: ALL MY HEADCANONS ARE HAPPENING SORRY ITS THE RULES, Asexual Chabashira Tenko, Asexual Saihara Shuichi, F/F, M/M, Memes, No Angst, Trans Akumatsu Kaede, Trans Saihara Shuichi, cause re a s ons, chat fic, its all memes, kaede has 4 girlfriends and nobody can stop me, kokichi is a meme, lmao let's just say they're all in high school or college but tbh I dont know and I dont care, lots of inuendos, meme man meme man, probably fluff
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-03-06
Updated: 2018-03-06
Packaged: 2019-03-09 02:36:41
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,557
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13471899
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/eternallyheartbeating/pseuds/eternallyheartbeating
Summary: hey kids want some memes





	1. everyone hates ouma except saihara, probably

**kokichi ouma** added **14 others** to the group **Hope's Peak h e l l**

 **kokichi** **ouma** : Y'AIN'T ESCAPING THIS

 **miu iruma** : yaint

 **kaede akumatsu** : why are we here

 **ryoma hoshi** : why am i here

 **ryoma hoshi** : why am i alive

 **kokichi ouma** changed **kokichi ouma** 's name to  **omae wa mou shindeiru** and  **14 others'** names

 **omae wa mou shindeiru** : figure out who's who ;)))))))))

 **biggest lesbian that ive ever seen** : ouma whY

 **it's ya boi skinny penis** : why are you like this you little gremlin fuck

 **it's ya boi skinny penis** : I will murder you in your sleep

 **cowboy beebop is my sugar daddy** : that's harumaki

 **it's ya boi skinny penis** : who wants to help me slit ouma's throat as he sleeps

 **choke me jesus-sama** : I will!! 

 **happy halloween motherfucker im gonna put my dick in a pumpkin** : we now know Angie's user

 **thirsty gay ass** : im appauled that I don't have @ **biggest lesbian that ive ever seen** 's user

 **happy halloween motherfucker im gonna put my dick in a pumpkin** : and Chabashira's

 **tennis gremlin** : @ **biggest lesbian that ive ever seen** is akumatsu

 **tennis gremlin** : @ **happy halloween motherfucker im gonna put my dick in a pumpkin** is shinguji

 **thirsty gay ass** : but whY

 **biggest lesbian that ive ever seen** : i have 4 girlfriends 

 **thirsty gay ass** : i want 4 girlfriends

 **yall ugly (poof)** : but u got me

 **happy halloween motherfucker im gonna put my dick in a pumpkin** : and yumeno,,

 **xXnaruto is bae uwuXx** : change my god damn user

 **happy halloween motherfucker im gonna put my dick in a pumpkin** : you seem like you would like that user, Shirogane, 

 **xXnaruto is bae uwuXx** : go fuck yourself

 **xXnaruto is bae uwuXx** : or your sister

 **happy halloween motherfucker im gonna put my dick in a pumpkin** : thats a stereotype 

 **xXnaruto is bae uwuXx** : cunt

 **avocado daddy** : wow shirogane 

 **avocado daddy** : stronk language

 **naNI???1!!?** : ouma i hate you

 **omae wa mou shindeiru** : ;)))

 **naNI???1!!?** : wh y must you do this

 **omae wa mou shindeiru** : nobody knows its u

 **omae wa mou shindeiru** : its f i n e

 **slut** : im offended

 **biggest lesbian that ive ever seen** : why tho

 **slut** : im offended that the user is accurate

 **cowboy beebop is my sugar daddy** :  remove me from this chat

 **omae wa mou shindeiru** : never u must suffer momota chan

 **cowboy beebop is my sugar daddy** : change my user

 **omae wa mou shindeiru** : never

 **it's ya boi skinny penis** : yeah but whos matching with ouma cause its disgusting

 **naNI???1!!?** : this is against my will

 **naNI???1!!?** : save me harukawa

 **it's ya boi skinny penis** : reveal yourself 

 **it's ya boi skinny penis** : you t h o t

 **naNI???1!!?** : saihara

 **naNI???1!!?** : i didnt agree to this user

 **omae wa mou shindeiru** changed  **naNI???1!!?** 's name to **kyoko kirigiri but hes gay**

 **kyoko kirigiri but hes gay** : better,,

 **kyoko kirigiri but hes gay** : still not good but better

 **it's ya boi skinny penis** : i cant believe you support the gremlin 

 **it's ya boi skinny penis** : im disowning you

 **slut** : disown me 

 **it's ya boi skinny penis** : no

 **slut** : why

 **it's ya boi skinny penis** : because youre not ouma

 **omae wa mou shindeiru** : wow rude

 **omae wa mou shindeiru** : my feelings are hurt

 **omae wa mou shindeiru** :  blocked and report e d

 **it's ya boi skinny penis** : i wish

 **kyoko kirigiri but hes gay** : dont disown me ive done nothing wrong ever in  my entire life

 **it's ya boi skinny penis** : thats a lie and i hate you

 **kyoko kirigiri but hes gay** : what have i ever done to you

 **it's ya boi skinny penis** : interacted with ouma

 **kyoko kirigiri but hes gay** : whomstve

 **cowboy beebop is my sugar daddy** : you changed saiharas user but not mine

 **cowboy beebop is my sugar daddy** : harumaki ill help you kill ouma

 **omae wa mou shindeiru** : cause saihara chan loves meeeeeeeeee

 **omae wa mou shindeiru** : and yall hoes are rude

 **kyoko kirigiri but hes gay** : when did i ever say i love you

 **omae wa mou shindeiru** : just now ^^^^^

 **kyoko kirigiri but hes gay** : i stg ouma

 **kyoko kirigiri but hes gay** : im divorcing you

 **biggest lesbian that ive ever seen** : yall arent even dating

 **kyoko kirigiri but hes gay** : im divorcing him

 **omae wa mou shindeiru** : im suing u 

 **omae wa mou shindeiru** : yaint cant divorce me

 **omae wa mou shindeiru** : im forever in your soul

 **omae wa mou shindeiru** : plotting

 **omae wa mou shindeiru** : waiting

 **yall ugly (poof)** : that was ominous as fuck

 **thirsty gay ass** : language

 **yall ugly (poof)** : Chabashira I've heard you say w o r se 

 **avocado daddy** : when you were fucking?

 **thirsty gay ass** : IM ASEXUAL YOU IGNORANT SLUT

 **avocado daddy** : oh yeah

 **avocado daddy** : im not an idiot i definitely remember things

 **omae wa mou shindeiru** : worm

 **kyoko kirigiri but hes gay** : why is Amami's user avocado daddy

 **omae wa mou shindeiru** : because

 **kyoko kirigiri but hes gay** : i dont like it

 **omae wa mou shindeiru** : meeeeeeeaaaaaaaaannnnnnn saihara chan

 **omae wa mou shindeiru** : im divorcing u

 **slut** : whATS WITH YALL AND DIVORCE

 **slut** : YAINT EVEN DATING

 **omae wa mou shindeiru** : yeAH BUT IM DIVORCING HIM

 **kyoko kirigiri but hes gay** : you cant divorce me i divorced you first

 **kyoko kirigiri but hes gay** : and your users suck cause we figured each other out so fast

 **omae wa mou shindeiru** : r00d with capital zeros

 **omae wa mou shindeiru** : im divorcing you

 **omae wa mou shindeiru** : >>:3c

 **xXnaruto is bae uwuXx** : IM SUING YOU OUMA

 **xXnaruto is bae uwuXx** : THAT EMOTE IS CURSED AND EVIL AND ILLEGAL

 **xXnaruto is bae uwuXx** : AND ONLY ANGIE IS ALLOWED TO USE THAT EMOTE

 **omae wa mou shindeiru** : >>>>>>>>>>>>>>:3c nowone can wun fwom me now

 **kyoko kirigiri but hes gay** : i hate you 

 **kyoko kirigiri but hes gay** : im not friends with you anymore

 **happy halloween motherfucker im gonna put my dick in a pumpkin** :  when were you friends in the first place

 **avocado daddy** : enter the slut

 **slut** :  im already here

 **avocado daddy** : im talking about kork

 **slut** : ko r k

 **C3-P0** : ouma,,,, why

 **omae wa mou shindeiru** : kiiboy finally learned how to use a phone!!!

 **C3-P0** : i know how to use a phone,,

 **biggest lesbian that ive ever seen** :  hi hoes class is starting

 **C3-P0** : i know im in class already

 **biggest lesbian that ive ever seen** : i know this and i love you 

 **slut** : do ya love me

 **xXnaruto is bae uwuXx** : do you love meeeeeee

 **it's ya boi skinny penis** : ,,

 **biggest lesbian that ive ever seen** : i love all yall and toujo too

 **thirsty gay ass** : the lesbian is strong in this one


	2. how many gfs does kaede have??

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> IDK IM BORED AND I LOVE KIIBO

**omae wa mou shindeiru** : HI HOES

 **mother** : oh no hes here again

 **the biggest lesbian ive ever seen** : hi toujo!!!!!

 **omae wa mou shindeiru** : ive always been confused wh

 **omae wa mou shindeiru** :  what even is yalls relationship

 **omae wa mou shindeiru** : like,,, im an idiot i dont know

 **the biggest lesbian ive ever seen** : its like an open polyamorous relationship

 **the biggest lesbian ive ever seen** : as long as its consentual and we all know of it it's fine

 **the biggest lesbian ive ever seen** : like harukawa could go make out w momota and i dont care 

 **its ya boi skinny penis** : who says i havent 

 **cowboy beebop is my sugar daddy** : i have cause im a witness to you not making out w me

 **the biggest lesbian ive ever seen** : ooooooooo

 **the biggest lesbian ive ever seen** : *chants* will they do the do will they do the do

 **its ya boi skinny penis** :  no

 **omae wa mou shindeiru** : will they do the do will they do the do

 **the biggest lesbian ive ever seen** : will they do the do will they do the do

 **its ya boi skinny penis** : god i hope not

 **the biggest lesbian ive ever seen** : hope lol

 **mother** : what 

 **mother** : be nice to harumaki

 **omae wa mou shindeiru** :  what 

 **omae wa mou shindeiru** :  nagi hope lol isnt an insult

 **the biggest lesbian ive ever seen** : i didnt say nagi

 **omae wa mou shindeiru** : ;;;

 **omae wa mou shindeiru** : well

 **omae wa mou shindeiru** : i call this kid a couple years ahead of us nagi hope lol 

 **mother** : naegi makoto?

 **omae wa mou shindeiru** : no his name is nagi hope lol

 **the biggest lesbian ive ever seen** : i want nagi hope lol to teach me

 **mother** :  akumatsu youre a lesbian

 **the biggest lesbian ive ever seen** : thATs nOt WhaT iT meANs

 **mother** : what does it mean

 **the biggest lesbian ive ever seen** : I DONT KNOw

 **happy halloween motherfucker im gonna put my dick in a pumpkin** : what

 **the biggest lesbian ive ever seen** : nobody likes you kork

 **avocado daddy** : ,,

 **avocado daddy** :  you're not wrong

 **happy halloween motherfucker im gonna put my dick in a pumpkin** : wow rude

 **omae wa mou shindeiru** : SORRY SWEATY YOURE A HOE

 **mother** : you mean sweetie;;

 **omae wa mou shindeiru** : no i don't

 **C3-P0** : what

 **avocado daddy** : kiibo you're so valid and we love you

 **C3-P0** : oh thanks

 **its ya boi skinny penis** : yeah you're valid kiibo

 **C3-P0** : 

 **C3-P0** : i just came on to see why my phone was blowing up and im getting all this oml,,

 **the biggest lesbian ive ever seen** : ITS CAUSE WE LOVE YOU KIIBO!!!

 **avocado daddy** : bls kiibo we love u

 **mother** : are you trying to say "pls"

 **avocado daddy** : Blease

 **mother** : im leaving

**Author's Note:**

> HEY THIS IS ALL MEMES AND I DONT HAVE AN UPDATE SCHEDULE
> 
> my tumblr is eternallyheartbeating hmu
> 
> comments are appreciated!!


End file.
